


【翔昊叶】在漫展上遇到女装上司该怎么办？

by santong



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	【翔昊叶】在漫展上遇到女装上司该怎么办？

预警：女装叶出没，没逻辑ooc，3p，因为作者中途阳痿所以肉并不香，微博梗你懂得  
****  
“你姐的那张让我看看，写着什么……靠怎么这么多我们得排队到什么时候去？”  
“那你女票要买的也不少啊，还要抢到限量无料，画手签绘……”  
“注意下措辞是前，前女友！”  
“有个屁的差别，你还不是帮她屁颠屁颠的跑腿。”  
……  
B场馆外，一对路过的靓仔格外引人注目，一人个高金毛打着耳钉张扬不羁，另一人走的是运动型男风，二人鹤立鸡群十分惹眼，后头的几只lo娘交头接耳，迟疑了半晌还是没敢上前要wx，万一人家是对基佬怎么办，咱们仙女不要面子哒？  
看着前方一望无际的队伍孙翔烦躁的挠了挠头，找个工作996，挤出这一天还得给那女人跑腿，早知道就不答应的这么快了。  
唐昊：“所以你为什么答应了。”  
孙翔：“靠哦我以为她要和我复合。”  
唐昊：“你就这么喜欢她？”  
孙翔：“谁都别tm想先甩我！”  
唐昊：“……。”  
总之一个是被姐坑一个是被女票（前任）坑，两个难兄难弟不得不顶着8月的烈阳来cp扫荡，说起来也是有缘，两个人都是高中同学，一起升了一个大学，本想着毕业后吃完散伙饭就各奔东西再也不见，结果入职后竟然在同一家公司的厕所碰头了，着实有缘。  
说起来两人脾气秉性差不多，都有着一股子年轻人的冲劲，二人本以为凭自己的才能弄个经理当当绰绰有余，再不济也是个小管理，但公司不是学校，有的是办法教你做人，这不仨月过去了，顶头上司的面也就见了没几次，还因为得罪了中年女上司被穿了小鞋，现在在单位格外难熬，要不是大公司待遇优厚他们早就走人了。  
“那个叶总你见过了没？”唐昊忽然问他。  
“见过啊，一天到晚一副全天下欠他五百万（粗口和谐）脸那个是吧。”孙翔本在翻场馆地图，听他提起不由得咬牙切齿起来。  
叶总，也就是他们顶头上司叶秋，叶氏集团唯一指定继承人，含着金汤勺出生，一路顺风顺水，和他们完全不是一个世界的人。  
最重要的是年轻多金气质佳，今年也就28，完全符合霸道总裁文的男主角设定，搞得办公室那群花痴一天天邓星星盼月亮的等着人来检阅，一点都不矜持。  
要说孙翔当初也是校草级的人物，这会全方面的受了冷遇，心理落差可不是一般的大。  
“听说你上次被叶总当场甩脸子了？”唐昊不嫌事情大的来捅他胳膊肘。  
孙翔瞪了他一眼：“你又好的到哪里去，这个月方案报告被退回来加班重做的人是谁？”  
二人面面相觑，齐齐嘁了一声。  
都怪该死的叶秋！  
漫展时间过半，从死宅中间杀出一条血路的二人满头大汗的坐在简易更衣室边上的台阶处休息，四周来来往往都是奇装异服抹着精致妆容的coser，风格各异，各有风情，如果不算上刚刚骑着共享竟车风骚路过的游X王子的话。  
“我觉得那边那个穿粉色裙子的妹子不错，我要不要去搭讪一下？”孙翔休息了一会，HP回满，立刻本性毕露。  
唐昊喝着水斜了一眼：“看膝盖就知道是男的，说不定下面掏出来比你还大。”  
孙翔用手比划：“刚刚我明明看见她露出来的乳沟了，这么大两个！”  
唐昊：“tb爆款网红主播硅胶义乳，你自己搜。”  
孙翔不甘心：“那下面呢，明明平平的！！”  
唐昊：“缩阳入腹加伪娘专用胶水tb……”  
孙翔：“你闭嘴！”  
不要以为你和几个女装大佬开过房就很得意厚！  
有考虑过他这个直男的感受吗！  
“你在看什么这么入神？”见人一直不理他，孙翔不禁回过头，只见唐昊目不转睛的盯着正前方一对coser，左边的妹子橙色长发肩扛一把重炮，身材姣好，光看背影就是个美人，但唐昊不是基佬吗，看人妹子干什么？  
橙发妹子不多会就挥着手朝着场馆门口跑去，大约是在和同伴告别，而被她留在原地的那位黑长发，穿着黑色lo装的少女在目送她远去后像是终于松了口气似的转过了头，然后……  
“操唔唔唔唔……！！！”  
孙翔还没来得及发出声音就被唐昊一把拖进充气吉祥物的后面，二人大眼瞪小眼，同时发出一声卧槽。  
二人在探出头，那人还在，只不过随便找了个地方就地坐下，开始专注的打手游。  
“我没看错吧……”孙翔震惊。  
【咔嚓】  
耳边忽然传来一声快门声，孙翔转头，看见唐昊已经面无表情的偷拍了一张侧面照。  
“你这是盗摄你造吗小哥哥。”孙翔同面无表情的说道。  
唐昊一脸你脑子是不是有病的表情，这什么造吗，他们竟然拍到了顶头上司女装照，那可是叶秋啊，那个雷厉风行满脸你欠我几百万的叶总啊！  
“……”孙翔后知后觉的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
试问哪个人能把叶总和女装大佬联系在一起呢？  
鬼都不敢想。  
“你干嘛？！”唐昊躲过孙翔伸过来的手。  
“快删掉，晚上留着会做噩梦的！”孙翔吼道。  
唐昊仍旧不怕死的和他插科打诨：“你不觉得叶总的腿真的没话说吗，不发条博纪念一下太可惜了！”  
孙翔回想了一下黑色蓬蓬裙下露出的黑丝长腿，顷刻间大脑飞速运转，几秒钟的功夫已经联想到这双长腿用来足交腿交一定爽爆。  
“草，你不要说你对着他都能发情！”孙翔的脸色一阵红一阵紫，颇有些欲盖弥彰。  
唐昊这次出人意料的坦然：“实不相瞒兄die，我可以。”  
可以你个头！  
还是赶紧想办法出去吧，要是不小心撞上了叶……  
“盗摄是不可以的哦小哥哥，能麻烦删掉吗？”  
他俩一转身，身后沾着不是女装叶秋还是谁，他嘴里叼了支棒棒糖，笑眯眯的看着他们，戴着蕾丝手套的小手指了指他们中间正在争夺的手机。  
孙翔仿佛被雷劈了一样，一动不动。  
唐昊浪迹gay圈数年之久，什么大场面没见过，区区一个叶秋而已，更何况把柄在他手里，还怕他不成。  
“叶总，这就是你求人的态度？也太不够诚恳了。”  
唐昊单手撑在叶总身后，摇晃着手里的手机。  
“所以要怎么做才能删掉那张照片呢？”今天的叶秋出奇的温和，反倒是他们一愣，对哦，他们刚刚要说什么来着。  
“这次是个意外，回去不许给我们穿小鞋。”孙翔那边也反应过来了，虚张声势的走过来将他堵进了墙角的简易更衣室，这边换装的coser已经走的差不多了，不太会有人注意到这边。  
“嗯？可以啊。”叶秋一口答应。  
孙翔满脸写着不信：“哼，你说的轻巧，万一等下翻脸不认账怎么办？”  
这次当然只是一场意外，但叶秋这个人真的会允许自己的黑历史被别人知道吗，空口无凭的，凭什么相信你的鬼话。  
对话陷入了死循环，双方似乎都没有能说服对方的理由，就这样僵持着。  
“好叭，说实话我并不是你们认识的那个叶秋，我是他哥叫叶修。”叶总含着棒棒糖无辜的说道。  
“9102年了大哥，还用这么蹩脚的借口，没听说过叶董事长还有别的儿子，以及叶秋叶修……你起名字也不用点心吗？”连翔哥都觉得自己的智商被侮辱了。  
“……那你们说要怎么解决，顺便一说，升职加薪什么的免谈哦，勒索罪你们总是知道的。”叶修无奈。  
“不是这些就可以？”唐昊问。  
叶修：“嗯……可以这么说不过唔……”  
别说叶总，门口站着放风的翔哥都被他兄弟的一通骚操作惊呆了。  
什么情况你就和叶秋亲上了，这么不忌口的吗！  
趁着直男翔哥震惊的空档，唐昊已经把对方嘴里的棒棒糖卷过来了，叶总还在懵，就听见他痞痞的说道：“那今天当我女朋友也可以咯。”  
貌似没什么毛病。  
很有问题好吗大哥！  
你们两个基佬都不看场地发情的吗！！  
饶是孙翔早就知道唐昊的德行今天也被三番五次的刷新了三观，但最大的问题在于叶秋那厮居然也没拒绝，两个人就在更衣间搞起来了。  
孙翔明知道自己该有眼力见的出去望风，但脚就是迟迟不能动作，眼睁睁的看着唐昊撕开人胯间的丝袜二指夹开蕾丝内裤探了进去。  
要多熟练就有多熟练。  
“你不来玩一下？肯定比你前女友爽多了。”唐昊那边啃着叶修的脖子，这边还刺激他：“别装了你鸡巴都硬了。”  
孙翔下意识的捂裆，不料反倒是被猜中了心思。  
唐昊让叶修坐他胯上，脸正对着翔哥的裆，那双带着蕾丝手套的小手薄厚均匀，指尖略尖，长得很漂亮，倒是不太像是男人的手，他小心翼翼的掏出裹在牛仔裤内的肉棒，双手握住上下撸动，拨开马眼处的包皮恶劣的吹了一口热气。  
翔哥一个激灵，迅速向后退去，汗湿的脊背紧贴薄薄的简易门，只要他一不注意恐怕这间简易更衣室就会被他弄散架，然后发生的事情自然不言而喻。  
“等……我们换个地方吧……”  
看着一脸茫然的叶总，孙翔满脸通红的说道。  
****  
所谓换个地方也就是去距离会场不远的地方开个房，只来得及匆匆买了两盒套，三人就直奔主题。  
叶修趴在圆形大床上，碍事的蓬蓬裙被层层叠叠堆在了腰上，后穴只是稍作拓松就被一柄精神奕奕的肉棒贯穿，唐昊只是脱掉了上衣，下面解开了皮带就迫不及待的挺了进来。  
薄款黑丝还透着一点肉色，只在入口处撕了一个洞以便鸡巴操穴，从后面看上去就让人血脉喷张，更别说这腰这屁股的手感确实不错，操起来也格外带感。  
孙翔一面嫌弃唐昊的变态性癖一面又对着叶总的脸胡思乱想，他到现在还感觉是在梦里，这是什么黄油本走向，那个叶总居然真的穿着女装在给他舔鸡巴，而且还是自愿的？！  
“呼……味道好重……呼……咕啾……”  
叶总的业务不是很熟练，但十分好的掌握住了节奏，在被人操穴的同时还能兼顾口中的事情，塞的腮帮子满满的，就像一只贪吃的松鼠。  
“喂，喂……至少卖点力啊，不然照片我们是不会删的！”  
明眼人都能看出翔哥在虚张声势。  
但也不知是否叶总就吃这套，果然越发卖力的埋在胯间吞吐鸡巴，穴肉绞紧，弄得后面唐昊眉头一皱，凶巴巴的在屁股上打了两巴掌。  
平常看不出来一本正经的叶总私底下居然这么骚，简直判若两人，他都开始怀疑这人是不是有什么双重人格了。  
“你好了没，该轮到我了吧。”孙翔眼看着唐昊把第二只射满精液的套打结扔在地上，自己却还没轮到一次。  
唐昊撇撇嘴：“你早说不就好了，我以为你真的对男人的屁股没兴趣呢。”  
孙翔这边还替自己解释，穿上女装不都一样干吗，分什么男的女的。  
叶修这边爽过两轮已经没力气了，脸上都是孙翔射上去的白浊，假发早就因为碍事扔在一边，胸前的义乳也被摘下，比起假奶子，他们对真奶子的兴趣更高一些，两个奶头被舔的发亮肿胀，敏感的不行。  
孙翔咽了口口水，摸上他刚刚觊觎已久的大腿，叶总的屁股已经彻底被唐昊的大鸡巴肏开了，双腿软绵绵的，扒开臀缝就能看见那张诱人的蜜穴在一张一合的吐露蜜汁。  
“夹紧一点，对，就这样。”  
孙翔将勃起的鸡巴插进叶总的腿间，大腿内侧的软肉裹着一层黑丝软乎乎滑溜溜的蹭在鸡巴上带给人别样的快感，硕大的龟头时不时顶撞叶总的睾丸和阴茎，分明知道自己在操的是个男人的腿但就是爽的停不下来。  
今晚是荒唐的一夜，两盒套还未坚持到半夜就已经见底，后半夜是怎么过的大致已经记不清了，只知道他们满脑子只有做爱。  
第二天叫醒他们的是手机的闹铃，唐昊起床一翻手机，果然，偷拍的照片已经消失了，消失的自然还包括夹在他们中间的那个人。  
然而他想到了一个关键性的问题，那就是……  
“混账哥哥——！！！！”  
清晨，叶氏集团最高层发出一声撕心裂肺的怒吼。  
****  
后续是日天和翔哥被怒火中烧的总裁叶迪迪扔去给设计师哥哥当女装模特并且还要在漫展上跳卖肉宅舞。


End file.
